


Laughs Like the Flowers

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [17]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, foxxay - Freeform, goode day, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: Cordelia overworks herself near the end of the semester. Misty decides to help her relax by distracting her.





	Laughs Like the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt requesting Foxxay smut in response to 8x05 (yes, I've had this prompt sitting in my ask box for that long... sorry, Lizzie!)

“ _My love, she speaks like silence_

_ Without ideals or violence _

_ She doesn't have to say she's faithful _

_ But she's true, like ice, like fire _

 

_ People carry roses _

_ Make promises by the hours _

_ My love laughs like the flowers _

_Valentines can't buy her._ ” -Bob Dylan, “Love Minus Zero”

...

Late one Friday night, Cordelia left her office for a bathroom break, all of her papers sprawled out on her desk where she had worked on getting her grades in and posted before the end of the semester. Going public with Miss Robichaux’s had increased the amount of witches in her care, and it had also increased the scrutiny the academy faced from the public and the government. After receiving certification to practice as a private school, she had an obligation to keep everything in order, and mid-December brought heaps of bureaucratic hoops to jump through. 

It was for the greater good of the coven, she knew, but she felt like she was digging herself an early grave with the many nights of burning the midnight oil and retreating to Misty’s side in the wee hours of the morning only to be up at seven to help prepare breakfast. She hadn’t taken her blood pressure in weeks. She was afraid of what the numbers would tell her. The ever-constant headache and brief, flaring pain behind her eyes followed her like shadows. 

Leaving her office, she slipped silently down the hallway into the bathroom. Everyone had vacated the academy for the end of the semester to go home with their families, but moving without making a sound was a habit at this point. On her way back to the office, though, she found the door locked. 

The chalkboard on the door was blank, but the piece of chalk picked up from the string, enchanted by someone else’s telekinesis. In Misty’s elegant script, the chalk piece wrote, “Meet me in our room.” 

Biting back a sigh, Cordelia crossed her arms and headed up the hall to the bedroom they shared. She pushed the door open. “Misty? I’ve got to get back to work. What do you want?” 

She rounded the corner into the room. Across the room, Misty perched on the edge of her white chair, hairy legs crossed. A silky black lingerie dress covered her torso, but around her waist, she wore a strap-on. “Come here. You need a break.” 

Tongue like a sponge leeching the saliva from her mouth, Cordelia licked her lips.  _ Don’t. You can’t. You need to get your work done.  _ “Misty…” Her voice was a croak. In spite of her dry mouth, another part of her body was growing wet. “I have work to do.” Misty rose from the white chair and approached her. Misty’s hands landed on her hips. “I need to get the grades in so I don’t have parents or the state government bitching at me.” One hand trailed up her abdomen over her sweater. As Misty’s delicate fingers passed between her breasts over her sternum, she shivered, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. “Misty--” Fingertips brushed over her voice box, admiring the vibrations there, and she cut herself off. Misty tilted her head upward to plant a kiss on her lips. 

“Alright,” Misty whispered. “I’ll be here. Waiting.”

“Unlock my office door.”

“You got full access to the torture chamber.” 

A grimace flexed across Cordelia’s lips. Part of her wanted to complain about Misty’s choice of words, but she held her tongue. A flame licked down between her legs. Turning, Cordelia walked with a stiff gait down the hallway. Sitting in her office chair felt like sitting on a bunch of pins and needles. Every time she blinked down to the papers in front of her, the letters formed shapes, the outline of Misty’s body, the shape of the strap-on between her legs. “Oh, god…” Cordelia massaged the bridge of her nose. “I’m never going to be able to focus now.” 

The red pen in her hand pointed to the same sentence for several minutes at a time while she read and reread it. No matter how she tried to process it, she couldn’t shake the sensation of Misty’s hands from her body where her fingers had grazed. 

When she stood up again, no more papers graded than before, and strode toward the bedroom, she thought hours must have passed. Misty waited on the bed with her legs crossed, playing Tetris on her phone with Stevie Nicks rising from the speaker. Cordelia closed the door behind her. Misty lifted her head. “Well, hey, there.” She glanced over to the clock beside the bed. “Half an hour. I didn’t figure you’d make it that long. You decide to take me up on that break?” 

“Shut up and take me.” 

Misty grinned. “Somebody’s in a rush.” She rolled off of the bed and approached Cordelia. “Come here. Kiss me. I miss you.” She pulled Cordelia close by the hips. 

The strap-on jabbed her in the abdomen. “Oh, put that thing away.” Cordelia swatted it away with her hand. “I’m not even naked yet.” Misty laughed and bowed down to kiss her. Slender hands slipped under her sweater and lifted the hem up over her head. Cordelia broke the kiss to rid herself of her top. “But you’ll fix that fast, won’t you?” 

“You betcha.” Cordelia flung herself back at Misty, locking her arms around her body as she kissed from her jaw line down her neck, and Misty returned in kind. Nimble fingers unsnapped her bra and released her from its clutches. She flung it off to the side. “Ain’t you excited?” A broad hand covered each breast and cupped them in her warm palms. Cordelia hitched a breath. Misty’s touch was innocent enough--she didn’t squeeze her breasts or tweak her nipples--but it elicited enough fire from inside of her to make her sink her teeth into her partner’s neck. 

Misty’s mouth formed a breathy moan. She masked it by brushing her lips up against Cordelia’s neck. Cordelia’s arms unhooked from around Misty and dipped between her own legs to unzip her pants. She grabbed the hem of Misty’s black silky dress and lifted it off of her. Misty grinned into the side of her neck. At a gentle nudging, she raised her arms for Cordelia to remove the fabric from her skin. 

The black silk crumpled in a heap on the floor. Cordelia wrapped her hand around the phallus between them and used it to pull Misty toward the bed. “Come here.” Her voice grew huskier with need. She propped herself up on the pillows. Misty settled on her knees in front of her, hooking her fingers in her belt loops and wriggling her pants off of her rump. Cordelia wiggled to aid her. Left there in her underwear, she strained for another kiss from Misty, but Misty dodged, planting fluttering kisses everywhere but on her lips. 

Tender lips landed on the junction between her neck and shoulder and peppered light pecks all over the hard outlines of her collarbones. Cordelia’s breasts turned firm under the stimulus, the nipples pebbling with need, and Misty’s hot, pink mouth wrapped around her right nipple. Her hand grappled with the other breast. The tip of her thumb flicked back and forth over it. Cordelia lifted her pelvis to grind against Misty’s body. The damp cotton of her panties rubbed against Misty’s abdomen.  _ God, I need her.  _

With the flat of her tongue, Misty licked trails from the base of Cordelia’s rib cage to her navel, sinking her teeth into the delicate fat. She knew better than to leave hickeys above Cordelia’s shoulders where the students might spy them, but Cordelia’s squishy tummy and thighs were fair game for her to leave her mark. Cordelia squirmed as Misty kissed her navel and followed the thin trail of hair from it to the top hem of her panties. Misty’s eyes darted up to hers, and she slipped her fingers below the hem, waiting for Cordelia’s affirmation before she continued. “For fuck’s sake,  _ Misty,  _ take them  _ off! _ ” Misty chuckled. She slid the underwear off of Cordelia’s legs and flung them away. 

The heady scent of Cordelia’s arousal rose up. “You smell so delicious…” Misty licked her lips and brushed her nose down through Cordelia’s well-groomed pubic hair. “I’d love to taste you.” She shifted her head to the left and kissed the inside of her thighs. Cordelia lifted her hips up, an invitation for Misty to do exactly what she wanted. Misty grinned. “Aren’t you just a lady?” She bowed her head and pressed her mouth right to the top of the split of Cordelia’s labia. She spread the lips with her middle and index finger on one hand. “You’re wet as the Okefenokee swamp, babe.” 

Cordelia bit her lower lip to keep from laughing nervously. “I hope it smells better.”

“Oh, definitely, the Okefenokee swamp smells like--”

“Not right now!”

“Oh, right.”

“Tell me later.” 

Misty didn’t waste any more time with comments. She buried her face into Cordelia’s vulva and slicked her tongue upward from her vagina toward the firm, erect bulb of her clitoris. Pleasure shot through her clitoris and went all through her lower body and up her spine. Misty slipped her middle and ring fingers into her vagina and curled them forward to the sensitive spot inside of her. “Oh, god--Oh, Misty!” She arched her back off of the mattress. “That’s so good!” She quivered with desire as Misty wrapped her mouth around her clitoris and sucked, flicking the tip of her tongue over it. “Ugh, I--I’m close--” 

She offered the warning, thinking Misty planned to withhold it, but she didn’t let up; her fingertips pressed harder against the smooth spot inside of her. Tingles and pressure built in her lower belly. Fireworks exploded below Misty’s mouth. “Oh, Misty!” Her vagina contracted around Misty’s fingers so tightly, she swore she could feel Misty’s pulse. “Oh… Mmm…” A post-coital haze swept her up into its arms. But as Misty sat up, the tip of the strap-on brushed against her leg, and her tired eyes fluttered open. “More?” 

Misty crawled up beside her. “Rest a few minutes, first.” Cordelia’s hand slid down her side to her hip bone, and it followed the strap connected to the dildo and dipped beneath it into her soft reddish pubic hair. Her fingers found Misty’s inner labia drenched. “Hey… hands to yourself, now, darling.” She formed a cheeky grin. 

“I want it.” Cordelia pulled on her by the dildo. “Give it to me. Take me.” 

Misty rolled over on top of her. “God, you’re so beautiful.” She framed Cordelia’s messy hair and flushed face with her forearm, gazing into her eyes with adoration pouring from her. Misty wasn’t just lustful--she was aroused, yes, but she was also hopelessly, helplessly, in love with Cordelia, and her every touch pressed that love into Cordelia’s skin and caused tears to rise to her eyes. Fortunately, the tip of the dildo pressed right outside her vagina and shocked the sappiness right out of her. She nodded a mute encouragement. 

The dildo slipped inside of her with the same ease of Misty’s fingers. Her body stretched to accommodate the familiar intrusion. She lifted her hips upward. Misty moved her hand from stabilizing the dildo to Cordelia’s clitoris. The phallus produced thick, sucking sounds as it moved into and out of her vagina, massaging the delicate spot inside of her. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back as she relished in the sensation of Misty’s lips on her neck and shoulders. The rhythm on her clitoris and in her body syncopated a song against her heartbeat and the flush of Misty’s breath against her face. “Good lord, Misty, I feel so good--” Her hands reached for Misty’s back, clinging to her shoulders. “Ah--” 

She was sensitive from her first orgasm. As pangs of pleasure looped through her, she stifled a cry with each one. All of the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Misty’s fingers on her clitoris set her aching with desire. Icy fire covered her whole body. “Touch me!” The weight of Misty’s body settled on top of hers as she relinquished the hold of her forearm, but it didn’t crush her. It warmed her from head to toe. Misty’s free hand slid under her lower back. “Oh, god…” 

Cordelia’s fingernails dug into Misty’s shoulders. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Misty’s scent was heady with sweat and the grit of their bodies pressed together. The scent of earth and wildflowers which always clung to Misty, marking her as feral, belonging to the earth first and to Cordelia second, burned in her nostrils. She never wanted to surrender the moment, though her body grew closer to its edge with every thrust of Misty’s hips and movement of her spidery fingers. 

Misty dragged her nose right to the hull of Cordelia’s ear. “I love you so much,” she whispered. She plucked Cordelia’s earlobe between her teeth and tugged it. 

“Ngh!” Cordelia’s hands dragged down Misty’s back. “I’m about to--oh, fuck. Oh, shit.” Her eyes fluttered wide. “Misty, I’m gonna--” 

Misty pumped her hips harder and faster against Cordelia’s. The headboard slapped the wall with each jerk of her lower body. Tingles raced down Cordelia’s spine and spread through her vagina down her trembling thighs. Her jaw trembled, teeth all clacking together. Her vagina tightened around the strap-on until Misty couldn’t move it anymore for the tightness there. Turning her head, Misty placed sloppy kisses all over her neck and jaw. “Mm… I do love you,” she repeated. 

It took Cordelia a moment to produce an intelligent response. “I love you, too…” She exhaled a long sigh. Misty tugged the strap-on out of her, and Cordelia fumbled to release her from its clutches, revealing the messy pubic hair underneath and the sopping labia. Cordelia rolled over onto her abdomen. “Come here.”

Sprawling out underneath her, Misty spread her legs eagerly. Cordelia wasted no time. She fondled her breasts for a few minutes, lapping at her nipples and flicking them with her thumbs, and she traced all of Misty’s scars and stretch marks with her fingertips as she headed downward between her legs. She spread Misty’s legs with a hand on each thigh and licked her lips as she admired all of the moisture gathered up inside of Misty, all of the arousal there. Her tongue scooped upward. She relished in the salty, acidic flavor of Misty’s vulva.

The tip of her tongue traced the crus of her clitoris.  _ God, she tastes so wonderful. _ “Mm…” She couldn’t help but make the sound. Her fingers tightened where they grasped Misty’s thighs, leaving marks behind. Misty’s hips wriggled, pelvis grinding on the air, as she sought more direct attention from Cordelia’s tongue. Deciding to be merciful, Cordelia opened her mouth and flicked the tip of her tongue right over the bulbed head of Misty’s clitoris. 

“Ngh!” The thin sound rose from Misty, but it quickly darkened and deepened into a growl of something much wilder than the human woman lying beneath her. She groaned and tangled her hands into Cordelia’s hair. Her fists tightened there. It stung Cordelia’s scalp. She enjoyed the encouragement. “Ugh!”

Misty couldn’t produce words, but Cordelia recognized the twitching in her clitoris, the tell-tale sign that she had reached the edge of her orgasm. “Agh!” Cordelia sucked on her clitoris harder than before. “Fuck!” 

It was the only clear word she managed to say before her orgasm consumed her. Thick arousal flowed from her body. Cordelia eagerly lapped it up until the last contractions of pleasure had swept Misty away, and then she sidled up beside her on the bed. Misty blinked a few times, her pupils all dilated. Cordelia nudged her. Misty turned to look at her. “You were right,” Cordelia said. Misty arched an eyebrow. “I needed a break.” 

A dark chuckle left Misty’s mouth. “Of course you did.” She caressed Cordelia’s hip. “Do you feel better now? Your head was hurting earlier.” 

“Yeah, I do. How did you know?” 

“You always rub your eyes when your head hurts.” 

It was a small thing, but Cordelia knew no one else had noticed it. Misty alone was observant enough to take heed of such a tiny mannerism and think of it so nonchalantly. “I do. Feel better now. Thank you.” She brushed a thick lock of Misty’s hair out of her eyes. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, darling.” 

With an easy smile, Cordelia curled up in the crook of Misty’s arm. Her papers could wait. For right now, she was ready to sleep beside the woman she loved. Misty buried her face in her hair and inhaled deeply. She had never felt so safe before in her life. 


End file.
